Star and Hawk
by turtlesoneseven
Summary: This is a fan fic I wrote while I didn't have Internet. I hope you enjoy!


Book 1 - The Beginning:

Star limped through the forest. Her muzzle was scratched and bleeding hard, her paw was twisted with a few claws torn, all the muscles in her body screamed for rest. She has been traveling over several mountains, gone around several lakes. She has arrived at a beautiful lake with land with no trees and hills, undergrowth, a forest of pine trees, and a place where a lot of rivers went around a piece of land to make it like an island. Near the shore of the lake was an island with a fallen trunk that led to the island. She sniffed the air and scented an aroma of cats on that island. She looked up and saw that it was a full moon. She gasped remembering the stories of a group of cats called Clans. They gather on an island on a full moon to speak about how good or bad their Clan is doing. She wondered what life would be as a Clan cat.

"But I can't! I'm a wolf! but... I look like a cat! I can pick a Clan and hope they will accept me. If when I grow they do not wish to have a strong wolf on their side, I will become a lone wolf! I will be awful lonely since i doubt there are any wolfs around here... but maybe a wolf pup like me ran to the lake in search of the Clans! But which Clan do i belong in? RiverClan? No, I can't. Maybe I'm a pretty fast runner! ThunderClan? No I can't cope in undergrowth...ShadowClan? No I need it to be bright and sunny, like WindClan! Okay, here I go!" She said heading toward what looked like hills and grass...

Once she got there only few cats remained there "Hello? I need help, I'm injured!" she said, hoping they would think she was a kitten.

"Oh dear! Come here into the medicine den! Kestrelwing should be back soon from the Gathering!" A grey she-cat said as she collected some wet moss and dabbed it on the wounds like she remembered Kestrelwing did for her when she was clobbered.

"I'm Swallowtail, by the way. Do you have a name dearie?" The dark grey she-cat asked.

"Y-yes...Star..." she yelped in pain as the water trickled into her wounds.

"Wow, what a yelp for a kit like you!" she meowed cheerfully. 'Yes! they think I'm a kit!' she thought.

"O-okay.." Star said and put her head down like she was getting weaker... A cat walked into the den and gasped. "Who is this? Did Sunpelt have her kits already? Oh no!" he said felt her stomach and legs. "Why is the newborn kit all injured?" he asked.

"No Sunpelt hasn't had her kits, she wandered into the camp looking for help. Is she going to be all right?" Swallowtail asked, looking and the wolf pup with a worried look... "You know if we let her go after we heal her she could get clobbered by wolfs! You know they have come after their 'pack' broke up. Now they are trying to take us one by one..." she said. Kestrelflight looked up from where he was putting cobwebs and marigold on the wounds.

"You're right. Maybe she will join the Clan as an apprentice then a warrior!" he said "Do you have a name?" he asked Star.

Star looked up to the stars. "Star." She said, gazing at the stars.

"She said her name was Star earlier but she didn't look at the stars..." Swallowtail said.

"I'll go talk to Ashstar..." Kestrelflight said as he left in search of the leader... "Can I go walk around?" The pup asked.

"Of course, but stay in the den." The warrior said.

"Got it..." Star said as she paced back and fourth 'Oh no, oh no! If they find -out that I'm a wolf they will kill me! Wait, I'm a _wolf_! I can fight all four Clans!' she thought to herself...

"Star, step forward. From now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Starpaw... Your mentor will be Swallowtail." She meowed. As usual, the new apprentice licked her shoulder. 'What a rough lick for a kitten' the leader thought. Swallowtail walked up to her apprentice. "Tomorrow we will tour the border so go get some rest with the other apprentices over there." She pointed with her tail over where the apprentices were settling down. Starpaw ran to a nest before anyone could get over there.

"Wow, you're fast! I'm Sprintpaw, the, well now second, fastest in the clan. Oh, you must be tired let's go to sleep now..." he said and picked a nest right beside her.

~~~~~~~~~ How do you like first chapter? The next ones will be better, I promise. (Hawk will appear in chapter 3)


End file.
